


Website Wonders

by Karianasahn



Series: Slice of Scooby [23]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Everyday, Gen, Light-Hearted, Slice of Life, Website - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karianasahn/pseuds/Karianasahn
Summary: A short story about Velma finding a website dedicated to her and the gang. Tiny, but please enjoy.
Series: Slice of Scooby [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250339
Kudos: 2





	Website Wonders

" **Jinkies!** "

Came a shout from down the hall, which drew onlookers. Peering from around her door frame, poked in a head.

"Velma said _Jinkies!_ " Fred replied from the door frame, his head moving about trying to find the reason for her famous catch word. Others heard the noise and joined Fred in his glancing about the room.

"Like what's going on?" Came a confused comment from Shaggy. He had been in the kitchen, but Velma's shout was loud enough to catch his attention. He had left Scooby in the room, since the Dane had no interest in seeing what was going on, over his new sauce recipe which was in it's more volatile stage.

"Yeah Velma, What's going on that you had to shout about? What did you find?" Daphne said impatiently, she was wondering what it was already. She hoped Velma wasn't in one of her techno babble moods and would avoid the subject till the end. Though it was far from what Velma had planned. Turning around, her jaw was partly open as she pointed to the laptop computer screen on her desk. A neatly organized top of a page greeted their view, the top reading… 

"This site is dedicated to Velma Dinkley & Scooby Doo!" And a shot of Velma sat in the middle of the screen looking slightly off to the side.

"Hey, good photo of you." Grinned Fred, picking on Velma since he knew she hated her photo being taken unless it really had to be. She shot him a stern glare before turning back to scroll down the page. It was mostly text after that, with smaller pictures here and there.

"It's… It's a **whole** website… About _us..._ About **me!** " She was almost stuttering, she never had considered herself as famous as the rest of the gang, and here sitting in front of her was a website practically fully devoted to her. Her full name was even the url for the website. She couldn't get her brain around the concept.

"Really? Well that's good." Shaggy said with a smile, happy that Velma had fans too. He thought sometimes she was left out while the rest of them had gotten fan mail and other things. But here was evidence she had fans… And dedicated one's if there was practically a whole website of her.

"Why don't I get a website?" Pouted Daphne, though not with to much seriousness. Fred looked over at her.

"So… Having your own line of clothing, a fan club and a few other things aren't enough? Let the poor girl have her website."

Daphne gave him a light punch on the shoulder, shooting him a look. "I'm kidding Freddie."

"I know, but it's fun to pick on you." Fred shot her another grin, enjoying the look on her face. Though he was joking and she knew he was too. So she laid another punch on his shoulder, a bit harder this time.

" _Ha ha._ " She spoke it, rather then laughing it, then turned to look over at Velma. 

"So what's on it? Any deep, dark secrets of yours posted on there? If not I'll just have to fire up my laptop and…" The look Velma was sending her way diverted her comment to trail off and find herself looking at the wall. Daphne's eyes looking out of the corner to wait till it was safe from the glare to look back. Fred chuckled.

"No, it's actually got a lot of information on things we did, Mysteries and such, some info for people who don't understand what a Malt Shop is…" Velma said as she checked the site. Fred sighed from the door.

"Pity those went out of style."

"Yeah, I miss them, but you can find a rare few. Remember that last one we came across, I think it was in Ohio." Shaggy tried to recall the last state they found it in. They always had the best shakes.

" _Memories…_ " Sang Daphne, which earned an eye rolling from Velma, and a chuckle from Fred.

"There even stories on here… Like us doing Mystery that we haven't run across… This is odd. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared."

"Like, go with Flattered. I know being scared, and being flattered is **Way** better then that, man." Chimed in from Shaggy, shaking his pointed finger in the air to emphasis his point.

"Well… You got a point there… But what really gets me is the fact the site just hit over 200,000 page views… A website got that many page views about me… about us!" She was a bit in shock, unable to figure out why people would like her, and the gang too, but her that much to even writes stories of her. Being the 'hero' of the story as well, as the few clicks she had visited. Daphne shook her head, smiling and moved back to her room.

"Fan Noobie." She muttered, leaving Velma to enjoy and get used to having fans. Though it was amusing her reaction.

Fred moved into the room, more curious at the website to earn a closer look with Velma. Shaggy was going to join them, but a small explosion that rocked the kitchen and part of the house drew away his attention.

"Oh man… Like Scooby what did you do?" moaned Shaggy worried as he took off to the kitchen. Fred and Velma watched the door with curiosity before Velma pipped in.

"Do we want to know?"

"…For our own safety… Probably not. So let's see what you found here." He wandered behind her, peering at the computer screen expectantly. Waiting for her to explore the site more. She looked up at him for a second, before shrugging and moving back to face the screen.

"Let's see what we have here…"

**~CLICK~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a little about this short little story. I had always wondered what Velma might think of the VelmaDinkley website that exists. Made by a very awesome webmaster John Likeglass. So I decided to write this. Though I had forgotten about it for a loooooooong time till now when I decided to make a reference to it in another story I am working on. So take a peek at this short... really short story about Velma finding her very own website. Enjoy.
> 
> Toki


End file.
